the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaulos
"Kaulos is close, but Vlaasarak is closer." Felicity Barbrige about Kaulos Kaulos (pronounced Kow-loss) is a Siberian Tiger kaiju that features in The Mammal Wars. Originally encountered by Seslinian in Buckinghamshire, he is the second big cat to be encountered by the fox and is one of his many feline allies. Appearance When he comes to England for the first time in Outback Vixen, Kaulos is first described as scaring the normally bold Seslinian because his figure has the outline of an old enemy who is also a tiger in the form of Blasteovark. He also stays hidden in the shadows up and till he actually has to confront Jomnune hoping to drive him away from England and it is here where Kaulos is finally revealed: "As Kaulos' fire breath illuminated the fighting ground, one would believe that it was not Kaulos who was fighting Jomnune but Blasteovark; yet, what exactly was the difference between Blasteovark the Bengal Tiger and Kaulos the Siberian Tiger? Well, Blasteovark weighed in at 440kg while Kaulos weighed in at 600kg, the latter had a thicker coat and was also much larger than Blasteovark. His coat was also much paler with brown stripes while Blasteovark had black stripes with a darker shade of orange, but aside from these differences anyone who saw Blasteovark and Kaulos together would see that they looked exactly the same." Personality Like Saphira, Rivelnesh and a few other kaiju, Kaulos is generally shown to have a greater sense of compassion for humanity than Seslinian because even though the fox becomes heroic after The King of the Fells, he still shows little enthusiasm for humanity and in Return to Buckinghamshire, is described as returning to Sheephouse Wood in a happy way, like this: "Outside the University meanwhile, Seslinian arrived in Charndon and almost immediately, was overjoyed to be home. He was so delighted that he didn't even explore Charndon and instead went straight back to Sheephouse Wood, his delight however became fear when he heard the sounds of a roar in the distance followed by a giggle and a cackle. For Seslinian however, at least hearing a giggle was better than hearing the roar of Blasteovark so he settled back into Sheephouse Wood." This is particularly shown when he first confronts Jomnune because while Keeceleon and Seslinian leave the battlefield, Kaulos remains to fight Jomnune, however in his first appearance, this is all that is described about Kaulos. This is particularly shown when he first confronts Jomnune because while Keeceleon and Seslinian leave the battlefield, Kaulos remains to fight Jomnune. Owing to his powerful build and being a Siberian Tiger, Kaulos also has almost the same reputation as Vlaasarak owing to Jomnune's fear of him and Seslinian's jackal like behavior towards the Tiger owing to jackals having a tendency to form commensalist relationships with tigers and tigers being shown to tolerate them. But while Kaulos and Seslinian have just as close a relationship as the fox and Vlaasarak, his relationship with Mallauxula starts off as being surrounded with fear because the captive Vixen feels like Kaulos is another altered animal used by PHANTOM to kill Seslinian so they can attack England. Powers and abilities Of the Animals in The Mammal Wars, Jomnune is one of the more powerful ones but Kaulos is also one of the more deadly alongside Eternula in Defenders of Earth because he is the only mammal who can breathe fire and the only animal who can breathe fire in the series. The only monsters who are capable of fire breath are many of the reptilian characters made by the wiki founder. But this is not Kaulos' only ability however: Other powers possessed by the tiger include super intelligence which is shared by many other animals, lest of all his canine allies in the form of Flamiglaux, Grakupine and Seslinian (though Seslinian's is natural because he is a fox). Like his two enemies Keeceleon and Jomnune he can also jam cameras but another ability he can do is allow someone to take a picture of him but it will appear as a very poor quality picture. Because of being a cat, there is also one ability that Kaulos possesses with the other cats in the series friendly or hostile: Quicker reflexes which is also shared by the Hydras in Defenders of Earth (though this is justified because they have more heads so have more brains and have quicker reaction times). And like the other cats, he can also leap great distances. Like Blasteovark, Kaulos also possesses an enhanced skeleton only his is about five times more powerful than Blasteovark's because of his size and sheer power. Despite his powerful build, Kaulos also has enhanced stealth which he shares surprisingly with the naturally less stealthy Flamiglaux (because Kaulos is a cat while Flamiglaux is a dog). He can also generate a psychic shield and is immune to electricity. The Mammal Wars Outback Vixen: Along with Keeceleon and Jomnune, Kaulos is the third animal to appear in Buckinghamshire in Outback Vixen. Unlike the Devil who starts in Leeds and makes his way to Buckinghamshire, the Tiger appears in Buckinghamshire right from the very beginning. Like Blasteovark, his presence is marked by a huge roar that wakes up the Angel's last victim Charlotte Burton, almost the whole of Buckinghamshire and even Seslinian. Seslinian goes to investigate and stands by his side with confidence which is shortly gone when Keeceleon comes along. As Keeceleon also leaves the battlefield, Tiger and Hyena begin their fight with Kaulos revealing his fire breath to Jomnune but the Hyena is in no way shape or form affected at all and in fact retaliates with more abilities including fear projection and holographic attacks. After a huge fight, the results are left inconclusive and both animals are forced to retreat. Along with Jomnune and Keeceleon, Kaulos also returns at night after hearing the screeches of Mallauxula who has been held prisoner by Jomnune and the cackles of the Hyena. His presence also leaves two different reactions from both parties: "The sound of roaring however echoed through the forest drawing all sorts of mixed reactions from the animals; Seslinian and Keeceleon expressed courage, the former because he knew who was coming and the latter...because he was confident that he drove Seslinian away when the source of the roaring came and was confident he was going to do it again. Mallauxula and Jomnune meanwhile expressed fear; Jomnune expressed fear because he knew who that roar belonged to while Mallauxula...didn't and thought it belonged to maybe another animal owned by PHANTOM. As the figure emerged as Kaulos, Seslinian almost reacted with delight and raced towards the Tiger who likewise reacted in a very unusual manner, almost the same manner as Vlaasarak did." As Kaulos arrives, Seslinian stands by the Tiger's side ready to fight Jomnune to get his mate back. Just as he did when he came to England, Kaulos fights Jomnune while Seslinian takes on Keeceleon, only this time Kaulos does not use his fire breath to attack Jomnune, instead opting for a range of psychic blast after blast after blast. During the fight, the tiger throws Jomnune away and prepares to attack Keeceleon which gives another victory to the Tiger as the Devil is forced to retreat. However, his actions have deadly consequences thanks to the presence of Jomnune who prepares to finish what they started when Hyena and Tiger came to England. . This fight is also used in Return to Buckinghamshire, The Lizard King and Warlords.]] The final fight between Jomnune and Kaulos is finally fought where in the process, the Hyena almost wins and if it were not for the intervention of Seslinian and Mallauxula, then it would also be a victory for the Hyena. This fight is also re-used from Return to Buckinghamshire but is described in a lot more detail. After Jomnune is driven away a second time, the Tiger and the foxes make friendly gestures towards each other before the Tiger leaves England. Danger's Glory: The PHANTOM Invasion: See Also * Kilarth, Dragon and secondary ally of Firroth. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Monsters